Jealousy
by bostonhomo-cide
Summary: My way of coping with the possibility of Casey proposing to Jane soon. Based on a Rizzles ficlet I wrote a while ago on the theme of jealousy which I've decided I want to add at least another chapter to. Inspired by this quote: "Because when something happens, she's the person I want to tell. The most basic indicator of love." — David Levithan, Every Day (rated M for 2nd chapter)
1. Chapter 1

Jane and Casey sat crossed legged on the picnic rug eating in silence. Casey had turned up at the office about half an hour earlier with a bunch of flowers and a basket telling Jane he had something very special planned. It had been a long morning of looking through cold cases so Jane had been happy to oblige and even a little excited by Casey's spontaneity. Yet now they were sat in awkward silence as Jane tried to determine what was wrong with Casey. He had been fidgeting non-stop since they had arrived at the park and had only really spoken to offer Jane more food or wine. Jane had initially tried to fill the awkward silence babbling about work and Maura and Tommy Junior but had eventually admitted defeat and was now sat quietly picking at a tub of grapes.

"Jane?" The sudden break in silence made her jump but she looked up smiling at Casey hoping he was finally starting a proper conversation. "I know I've not always been around…"

"Not this again Casey" interrupted Jane "honestly I don't mind I know how much your job means to you and I know you had it pretty tough with the…"

"shhhh Jane". Jane was a little indignant at being told to be quiet but let Casey continue. "What I was going to say is that even though I've not been around I'm here now. My priorities have changed and you are far more important to me than any job. On that final tour I realised how much I miss you when I'm away and well, I don't want to be without you ever again." Casey shifted position until he was on one knee and a smile crept up at the corners of Jane's mouth as she watched him pull out a small velvet box. "What I'm trying to say is… will you marry me?" Jane was grinning now as she flung her arms around his neck.

"Yes!" she tilted her face up towards him and kissed him. As his strong arms wrapped around her waist pulling her in tighter. She pulled away. "Oh my god, I've got to tell Maura!" She jumped up and was running back in the direction of the office before Casey could even respond.

Maura hadn't been at the office but Korsak had told her she had finished early and would probably be at home. When Jane got to Maura's house however she wasn't there. Jane let herself in and was sat on the sofa still bouncing slightly with excitement when Maura returned. Jane jumped up immediately throwing her hands in the air "I'm engaged!" A flicker of something Jane couldn't quite place flashed across Maura's face before it was replaced with a large smile. Jane grabbed her friend and hugged her, lifting her of her feet making her giggle as she swung the smaller woman around.

"Let's see it then" Maura said when Jane finally placed her down.

Jane's brow creased in confusion, "what?"

"The ring silly" Maura replied as she took Jane's left hand in her own.

"Shit" Jane mumbled as the two women looked down at Jane's bare finger. She had left in such a rush she had forgotten to put the ring on. At that moment Jane's phone buzzed to life and Casey's name appeared on the screen. Jane hurriedly pulled her hand out of Maura's grip and opened the phone.

"Hi" she said walking away from Maura.

"You told Maura yet?"

"Yeh, she said congratulations" Jane replied smiling oblivious to the edge in Casey's voice. After the phone call had finished Jane hugged Maura once more and kissed her on the cheek before hurrying back to see Casey.

Jane entered the apartment to find Casey sprawled on the Couch with a beer in his hand. He watched as she dropped her keys in the bowl and walked towards him, but his expression did not soften as it usually did when he saw her. "You are unbelievable you know that?" He spat, this time it was impossible for Jane not to notice the edge in his voice.

"I'm sorry about the ring" she mumbled looking at the floor. "Trust me to do something as stupid as that", she laughed in a futile attempt to lighten the mood.

"I proposed, and you ran off. Without the ring. To Maura!" His voice was dangerously low as he stood up to face Jane properly.

"Come on now that's not fair, Maura's my best friend." Jane was angry now too, yes she had been stupid but she didn't deserve this sort of treatment.

"She's not just that though is she? I should be the only person you're thinking of at that moment. You kissed me and thought of her! You forgot the fucking ring!" Casey was shouting now and had got closer to Jane with every sentence. Their faces were now centimetres from each other. Jane squirmed away as he continued his tirade, shouting about how she never had any time for him, how he had tried to ignore it but he just couldn't any more.

"Look just give me the ring, it's beautiful really. I want to marry you, I said yes." Jane pleaded.

"It's too late Jane! You've made it quite clear you don't want it." He shook his head turning away in disgust.

"Casey! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What the hell is wrong with me? You love your best friend far more than me, she's all you could think about on what should be one of the most special days of our lives." Casey seemed resigned now "and you know what I'm jealous, really jealous because I know I could never compete with her." With that he left the apartment slamming the door behind him.

Jane sank down on to the sofa holding her head in her hands as she tried to process what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

_**First time writing smut so I'm keen to know what you think of it. Any reviews are more than welcome.**_

* * *

Jane didn't know what to do next, she knew she didn't want to go after Casey. She felt no real loss from him leaving. The things he had said had made sense,

She did what she always did when she didn't know what to do and picked up her phone pressing the first speed dial.

"Hello" Maura answered. Just the sound of her voice made the corners of her mouth twitch up at the sides and she felt a warmth spread through her. She didn't know what her head was telling her but she always listened to her gut anyway and right now her gut was giving her a very clear message.

"Can I come over?"

"But I thought…" Maura paused "yes, of course."

It was around 15 minutes later when Jane knocked on Maura's door. Maura was initially confused when Jane rang, surely she'd want to be with Casey right now. It had crossed her mind that they may have had a fight but Jane had sounded oddly calm on the phone. Maura had been about to question what was going on but had quickly decided that whatever Jane needed she'd be happy to help. Maura opened the door to find Jane nervously bouncing from foot to foot. She stopped on seeing Maura's face and a large grin spread across her own. "Hi."

Maura let her in and poured them both a glass of wine before questioning Jane. "I thought you'd be with Casey"

"Oh yeh, we called that off." Maura noted that Jane's voice kept that same serenity that she had heard on the phone. It seemed so out of place considering the context. Jane spoke again realising elaboration was needed.

"He seemed to think I was in love with someone else" Jane paused a moment as she assessed the situation. She needed answers. "You"

Maura's breath caught in her throat and she felt heat rising her cheeks. She tried to regain control of her breathing speaking quietly. "and… um, what did you say to that?". Jane had got all the answers she needed from Maura's reaction. She took a step toward the shorter woman taking her face in her hands and tilting it upwards and looking in to this incredible woman's eyes. "I love you Maur". She softly brushed her lips against Maura's it was barely even a kiss yet it easily silenced the few doubts still in her mind. "I really fucking love you Maur, and I hate that it took me so long to realise". With that she was kissing Maura again slow and deeply first but it quickly changed to desperate frenzied kissing as the two women gave into the feelings they had been bottling up for so long. It was almost as if they were trying to make up for lost time as they pressed closer against each other hands everywhere as they explored every inch of the others body. Maura pulled away.

"I love you too Jane".

A low guttural moan escaped Jane's lips as she realised just how much she had wanted to hear those words falling from those lips. She tenderly pushed Maura's hair aside as she dipped her head kissing at Maura's neck. One hand remained on her waist the other rested on the kitchen counter as she boxed Maura in. She kissed and nibbled at Maura's neck gaining great pleasure from every small sound that escaped her lips before spreading quick light kisses along her collarbone and kissing downwards until she reached the buttons on Maura's top that she quickly began undoing. Jane moved away from Maura yanking her own top off revealing the black lacy bra beneath.

"You know it is customary to take a woman out to dinner first" Maura teased.

"mmhm" Jane made a non-committal noise as she began kissing again where she left off.

"At the very least buy her a drink" Maura added a smirk in her voice.

"Come on I've bought you drinks plenty of times before now, and I know it's you that keeps stealing the beers I keep in your fridge". Jane was spreading light kisses down over what could be reached of her breasts.

Maura laughing couldn't resist one last attempt at teasing Jane.

"You know I should take offence at the fact you've not even attempted to woo me, just turned up expecting sex"

Jane paused stepping back. "You know I didn't come here expecting that, I just… I didn't know what I was expecting to happen. I…" Jane's brow crinkled in concern "Is that how you really feel?" Maura waited slightly longer than necessary enjoying the effect she was having on the usually self-assured detective. She took particular relish in watching as Jane's eyes flicked down to her cleavage as she bit her lip. Maura smiled at the woman locking eyes as she undid the last few buttons of her top in a clear invitation. Jane smirked as Maura leaned in to kiss her wrapping her arms loosely around her neck.

"This is what I want"

Jane picked the smaller woman up and continued to kiss her as she lowered her down on to the couch. Jane's kissed quickly down from Maura's collarbone to her toned abs undoing the woman's bra as she went. She kissed hurriedly across her breasts and on reaching her left nipple she took it into her mouth tracing round it slowly with her tongue before sucking gently. She hurriedly undid the button on Maura's trousers pushing at them impatiently. Maura happily assisted wriggling out of both her trousers and thong and kicking them away. Jane traced one finger slowly up the woman's slit feeling the wetness already there. The smirk on Jane's face was unmistakable as she kissed Maura again, biting and pulling on her lower lip. "You are so sexy" Jane murmured against Maura's flushed skin before biting and sucking at the woman's neck. Maura moaned in appreciation pushing her hips against Jane's hand. Jane traced up the length of the woman's slit again at an agonisingly slow pace until she reached her clit. She traced lazy circles around her clit. Maura moaned again louder arching her back and pushing her hips higher still into Jane's hand. She was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and she wrapped her arms around her back clinging to her shoulder. Holding her close to her as Jane continued to kiss her neck breathing almost as heavily as the woman beneath her. Jane's capable fingers responded to Maura's wordless requests as she pushed first one then two fingers into her. Maura's response was instantaneous as she bucked her hips pushing Jane's fingers deeper. Her breathing quickened and moans escaped her lips again and again as she bucked her hips in time with Jane's fingers. Jane could feel Maura getting closer, as she gasped out her name pleading for more. Jane's name had never sounded as heavenly to her as it did now and she happily responded. She used her thumb to trace round Maura's clit pushing down hard as she continued to move her fingers within her it took just two rotations to push her over the edge. Maura clenched around her fingers and dug her fingernails into her back as Jane continued to kiss across the woman's flesh. Slowly she pulled out her fingers bringing the woman down gradually. Maura's arms relaxed from around Jane's shoulders. She took Jane's face in her hands instead kissing her passionately. "You... are... incredible." She gasped out between kisses.


End file.
